inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer Folchart
Mortimer "Mo" Folchart, known to many as Silvertongue or Bluejay, is the protagonist of the Inkheart trilogy. He is married to Resa Folchart, with whom he has one child - a girl, Meggie. He first appears in Inkheart and continues to appear throughout the rest of the series. Mo is a bookbinder and has the ability to bring fictional characters out of books and into the "real world" by reading aloud. He has a daughter, Meggie, who inherited this gift as well. Mo's wife spent many years in the Inkworld after she had accidentally been pulled into Inkheart. Appearances ''Inkheart Mortimer Folchart is the father of Meggie. Prior to the beginning of the storyline, Mo, while reading aloud to his wife, Teresa, from Inkheart, brought out the main villain of the book, Capricorn, his henchman Basta, and an important protagonist of the book, Dustfinger, as well as Dustfinger's pet marten Gwin. However, Resa and two cats were sent into the book. He then went to try to tell Dustfinger what happened. Dustfinger longed for his old world and pleaded for Mo to take him back. It came to be so bad that Mo had to travel with his older daughter Meggie... Inkspell In Inkspell, we learn that Mortola, Basta, Orpheus a.k.a. Cheeseface, and Sugar the Wardrobe Man found Elinor's house. Orpheus read Mortola, Basta, Resa, and Mo into Inkheart. Elinor and Darius were imprisoned in Elinor's cellar. When they arrived in the Inkworld, Mortola shot Mo with a gun. Resa spoke for the first time in ten years when she was trying to help Mo. A woman found Resa and Mo and told Resa not to let the White Women see him. In the Secret Camp, Nettle tends to him. Some of the strolling players think that Mo is the Bluejay, because his appearances match those of the detailed songs Fenoglio wrote, like the scar on his left arm. Fenoglio implies to Meggie that he used her father as a model of the Bluejay, but he eventually washes her down the drain. Inkdeath'' By Inkdeath Mo assumes the role of his fictional double, the Bluejay. He spends much of his time protecting the destitute from their governers and tax collecters and stealing foods and supplies from the rich to give to the poor. Mo plays a central role in the death of the Adderhead and the restoration of peace to the Inkworld. After Inkdeath, Mo's wife Resa gives birth to a son, and Mo's large family settles down in the Inkworld. Relationships Meggie Folchart Meggie Folchart is Mo's beautiful daughter. They care for each other like their life depended on it, and Mo is the only person who was ever been loved a lot by Meggie. Dustfinger Mo is the one who read Dustfinger out of Inkheart. Dustfinger betrayed Mo by leading him to Capricorn without Mo's knowledge, because Dustfinger thought that Capricorn would let Mo read him back again inside the book, but Capricorn betrayed him. Dustfinger made Mo uneasy, but he felt sympathy towards him, and Dustfinger had an antagonistic view of Mo, due to Mo being unable to read him back into Inkheart. Dustfinger disliked him so greatly that despite knowing that Mo's wife, Resa, was Capricorn's captive maid Dustfinger did not seek to reunite the two as revenge on Mo. However, after the two shared an experience with Death they became extremely friendly towards each other to the point of near inseparability. After this experience Mo and Dustfinger also seem to be able to tell what the other is thinking.The creator of Dustfinger is Solomon Landrum. Capricorn Capricorn is one of the characters from Inkheart that had been read out by Mo. Capricorn, as anyone who had read out from the books, called Mo as Silvertongue because of his great power of reading. Capricorn hunts Mo to use him for reading out more treasures ad pleasures from other books. Even Capricorn is an enemy, he never wanted Mo to be harmed because he believes that it's only Mo who can perfectly cast anything out of a book. Resa Folchart Resa Folchart is Mo's wife and has been separated from him for 9 years. When Mo was reading Inkheart he accidentally read Capricorn, Basta and Dustfinger out of the book and her into it. This made him never read aloud again, fearing for his daughter's safety. Resa was read back out again by Darius, Capricorn's "slave" silvertongue. Due to the bad reading of Darius, Resa left her voice in the Inkworld. She was mute when she lived as a slave to Capricorn's mother, Mortola, and was mute when she lived with Meggie and Mo, and spoke by tracing words in the air with her finger, or by writing, until she was read back into the Inkworld, where she and her voice united once again. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Silvertongues